The present invention relates to a substrate apparatus and a substrate treatment method for cleaning substrates. Substrates to be treated include semiconductor wafers, substrates for liquid crystal displays, substrates for plasma displays, substrates for FEDs (Field Emission Displays), substrates for optical discs, substrates for magnetic discs, substrates for magneto-optical discs, substrates for photomasks, etc.